1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a router capable of supporting a plurality of logical interfaces in a single physical interface with high scalability. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for supporting a traffic distribution function according to priorities of the plurality of logical interfaces while minimizing delay and traffic burstiness caused by support of the traffic distribution function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general router supports a distribution Quality of Service (QoS) function within a bandwidth of a logical sub-interface when the logical sub-interface is created in a physical interface such as a frame relay bundle or an Ethernet.
Each logical interface existing as a sub-interface in the physical interface is regarded as an independent interface and therefore is assumed to use a bandwidth independent from the bandwidth used by the physical interface.
When a logical interface is established in a physical interface such as a frame relay bundle and a bandwidth is designated for the logical interface, a traffic distribution function can be provided within a range of the designated bandwidth according to the conventional art.
However, in networks in which traffic is processed using logical interfaces according to the conventional art, even when there is an available bandwidth in the physical interface to which the logical interfaces belong, the bandwidth is not provided to the logical interfaces due to traffic flooding.